Howl
by Goodnight-and-Joy
Summary: "Screaming In The Dark, I Howl When We're Apart, Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest to Taste Your Beating Heart." My take on what happens after Isaac shows up at the end of Unleashed. Kind of almost a sort of song fic. Warning! Slash fic, containt boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for rather obvious, though not graphic sex scene.


**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long hiatus, but now I'm back with yet another Teen Wolf fic! This time, I've decided my new obsession is Scisaac! Yay! After watching Unleashed, I couldn't ignore the obvious Scisaac feels, so here's my take on what happened after Isaac showed up at Scott's house. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, every possible slash pairing would be true! I also don't own the song Howl, by Florence and the Machine.**

* * *

It took Scott a minute to process what was happening. Isaac was standing in his room, soaking wet and looking utterly defeated. Scott frowned, unsure of what to say. Isaac just stood there, staring at the floor.

'_He's going to toss me out, just like Derek. Just like…_' he told himself, and was surprised when Scott spoke.

"Isaac…what…what happened?" he asked, and Isaac let out a sniffle, though whether it was from the cold or from something else, Scott couldn't tell.

"Derek…he kicked me out. I…I didn't know where else to go…" he mumbled, and Scott nodded.

"Okay…you can stay here as long as you need." he said. "You should probably go have a shower. Do you have clean clothes?" he asked. Isaac nodded, setting his soaked suitcase on the floor. Scott frowned.

"Isaac, those are probable soaked. I'll lend you some." he said, and pointed to the shower before leaving to get clean blankets and pillows. Isaac trudged into the bathroom, dripping all over Scott's carpet.

'_And now I'm making a mess in his house. I'm so useless…_' he told himself, turning the water as hot as he could stand and stood under it until his skin ached. Thoughts flooded his head, thoughts of Derek forcing him out, of Derek throwing a glass at him, just like his father used to do. He felt betrayed, he felt unwanted, and worst of all, he felt useless. He tasted salt on his lips and realized he had been crying. Wiping the water and tears from his eyes, Isaac stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. He saw that Scott had come in and placed dry clothes and towels for him.

'_What if he heard me crying? He'll think I'm so pathetic._' Isaac told himself, before drying himself off and putting on the clothes. The pant legs rested above his ankles, and the shirt showed off his stomach, but he was dry, and though the chill of the rain still sat in his bones, he was warmer than before. He stepped out into the bedroom and found Scott at his desk, staring at his homework while his iPod sat at his side, ear buds blaring so loudly, Isaac probably would have heard them without his wolf hearing. He cleared his throat and Scott turned, smiling.

"There, feel better?" he asked, and Isaac nodded. Scott laughed. "My mother is working the night shift, so we've got the whole house to ourselves. Sorry, my stuff is a little small, but you're really tall." he said. Isaac couldn't help but smirk.

"No, you're just short." he shot back, and Scott frowned.

"I am not." he snorted, and then smiled. "You…wanna talk about…what happened?" he asked, and Isaac looked down at his feet. He was surprised Scott even cared.

"I…I'm not really sure myself. I mean, Derek just kicked me out. He said it was because of Cora, that he couldn't handle having us both there. I guess it makes sense, but still, he just threw me out." Isaac shuddered, suddenly very cold again. He folded his arms across his chest, making the shirt ride up further, and Scott couldn't help but stare at Isaac's toned stomach. He forced his eyes back up to Isaac's face, which had suddenly changed back to the look of misery he'd had when he arrived.

"Isaac, what happened?" Scott asked. Isaac felt his eyes begin burning.

"He…he threw a glass at me. Just like…just like _him_." he growled, and for a second his eyes shimmered, though it didn't last long. He sat on Scott's bed and put his head in his hands.

"Scott…why…why do people keep…" his whole body was wracked by a choked sob, and Scott felt his heart break. He stood and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Isaac and putting his arms around the taller boy's shoulders.

"Isaac, it's okay. You're always welcome here, no matter what." he said, rubbing Isaac's back. He leaned into Scott's arms, his body shaking.

"Is…is it my fault? Is it my fault people keep rejecting me?" he cried, and Scott took his shoulders and made Isaac look at him.

"Isaac, listen to me. It's not your fault, you didn't so anything wrong. Derek is just a jerk, nothing he does makes sense. I promise, it's not your fault." he said. Isaac sobbed again.

"It's just a matter of time before everyone rejects me. It always happens." he whimpered. Scott frowned.

"Isaac, that's not true. I mean…I'll never reject you. I'll always be here for you. I promise." he said, and Isaac looked up at him, his eyes red with tears.

And in the next second their mouths connected, soft and warm and slow. Isaac pulled back first, his face bright red.

"Scott…I…I'm sorry…" he began, but Scott cut him off with his mouth, this time making the kiss faster, deeper, wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck and grinding their bodies together. Scott's iPod fell out of his pocket, the headphones coming loose, and the music filled the room as they moved closer and closer.

"_If you could only see the beast you've made of me, _

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free,_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart,_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart,_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in,_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in,_

_you are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to HOOOOWL, HOOOOOWL!_"

Soon they were sprawled out on Scott's bed, clothes discarded and bodies moving together with heat and friction, pain and pleasure like nothing either had ever felt. They moaned and howled and panted as their entire bodies became one, and for the first time ever, Isaac felt like everything was right, that no matter what, everything would be okay.

They pulled apart, falling next to each other on Scott's bed.

"That was…" Isaac began, and Scott smirked.

"Incredible." he said, and Isaac just nodded, rolling over on his side to face Scott.

"Did you mean what you said? That…you'd always be here for me?" he asked, and Scott smiled, pulling Isaac down for one more passionate kiss.

"Yes." he said when they pulled apart, and Isaac smiled back. He curled up next to Scott, wrapping his arms around the tanned boy's waist.

"You'd make a way better Alpha than Derek." Isaac whispered, and Scott smiled. After a few second, sleep claimed them both, and they dreamed of running together as wolves, howling at the moon and chasing prey and doing it all together.

* * *

When Isaac's eyes opened the next morning, the bed was empty and he worried that it was all a dream. But when he sat up and saw Scott come out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and a distinct bite mark on his shoulder, he smiled.

"It was real." he whispered, and Scott smirked.

"Sure felt real." he replied, and threw himself down on the bed next to Isaac, his still damp hair sticking to his face.

"I was scared I had dreamed it all, everything that we said…and did." Isaac, admitted, and Scott smiled, running his hand along Isaac's still bare chest.

"I meant every word, you know. I'll always be here. No matter what. Even if Derek's a jerk, and your dad was a monster, even if everyone else turns on you, I won't." he said, and Isaac smiled, running a finger down Scott's waist, and with a flick the towel was gone.

"Good, because you're amazing in bed." he said, smirking. Scott laughed and pounced on Isaac, smashing their lips together. When they pulled apart again, Scott smiled.

"Isaac…I think I love you." he said. Isaac blushed.

"Scott…I…I love you too." he replied, pulling his new boyfriend down for round two.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**My hope is to come up with another, longer Scisaac fic, something like Parting Glass maybe. Shoot me some ideas and I'll see what I can do!**

**Until then, Goodnight, and Joy be with you all.**


End file.
